pradawna_dolinafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seraphis
Historia z Nordmaru Historia powstania ludu Nordmarczyków jest do dupy. Można powiedzieć tylko o tym, jak powstał najbardziej religijny ze wszystkich klanów, a stało się to na wskutek tego, że jeden z przodków Akascha przybył do Nordmaru z boskim i ogromnym pytongiem. Tam poznał innych gejów. Jako pierwszym objawił się im Shadow Dick - bo nic nie mogło urosnąć w cieniu jego chuja. W ten sposób powstał najstarszy klan - Semenu. Z upływem czasu tworzyły się inne klany - Unga Bunga i Cziki Riki. Wiele lat później, władzę w królestwie Myrtany przejął Rhobar II. Postanowił przejąć plantacje bananów w Nordmarze. Choć geje sądzili, że to pokojowa wizyta, ich zdanie zmieniło się po zajęciu przez Myrtańczyków największej plantacji. Rozpoczęła się wojna, a na mocy pokoju Myrtana miała otrzymywać z Nordmaru tamtejsze banany, gruszki i jabłuszka. Kiedy w królestwie orków ziemia nie wydała plonów, zielonoskórzy ruszyli na południe. Paladyni zostali wyparci stamtąd, gdyż orkowie mieli ponad dziesięciokrotnie większe pały, które budziły powszechny podziw, ale i zarazem grozę. Nordmarczycy ruchali i rozmnażali się, lecz skutkowało to stworzeniem okrętu HMS jaja przez orków. W Nordmarze nie wszyscy wierzą w bóstwa. Tradycyjne wierzenia są oparte na mocy spermy przodków. Przebudzenie ich ma związek prawdopodobnie z obecnością orków w tym rejonie. Zasłużeni przodkowie są wiecznymi gwałcicielami w Nordmarze i domagają się więcej assa. Lecz pewnego dnia o późnej godzinie na świat przyszło małe niewinne dziecko w wyniku pęknięcia gumy. Kiedy w końcu stało się samodzielne a rodzice je zaakceptowali, mimo, iż było zjebem, zaczęło się uczyć polować. Z biegiem lat dziecko to wyrosło na silnego i odpornego boia, który był już w pełni gotów do samotnego zaspokajania się. W końcu nadszedł czas na test umiejętności ruchacza. Miał wytropić czarnego wilka i zerżnąć go w dupsko. Szukanie tej bestii zajęło dużo czasu i wymagało wiele wysiłku, jednak się udało. Kilka godzin później chłopak wrócił do w jednym kawałku z wilczym kłem wbitym w chuja. Nikt nie wierzył, że mu się udało. Nikt też nie wiedział, jakim bólem jest drzazga w fiucie... Długo po tym dostał od ojca kolejne zadanie. Miał odprowadzić na przełęcz pijanego paladyna, a następnie odciąć mu napletek by miejscowy alchemik mógł sporządzić miksturę. Dobra, niby to takie proste, ale on był pijany. Odprowadzać pijanego paladyna na przełęcz? Tego jeszcze nie było. No nic, przynajmniej będzie łatwiejszy (-.-) Młody podjął się tego zadania. Dochodząc w paladynie zauważył jego towarzyszy, którzy czekali z zadowoleniem na twarzy. Kiedy już dochodził niechcący wypadł mu penis i ochlapał resztę. Próbował wymówki, ucieczki, jednak nie udało mu się to i został oskarżony o próbę gwałtu. Został zaciągnięty do samych lochów Vengardu, gdzie przecwelili go, takie fajne chłopaki... Jedyna osoba, z którą rozmawiał przed trafieniem do koloni to sędzia, bo miał tak zdarte gardło od jęczenia z doznawanej rozkoszy. Następnego dnia Serafis został zabrany na pokład okrętu paladynów razem z innymi więźniami, gdzie znów go cwelili pod pretekstem podniesienia mydełka. Przetransportowali go oraz innych na wyspę Khorinis gdzie później ruchano ich nad barierą, jednak sędzia miał taką dużą pałę, że niechcący strącił Serafisa z urwiska. Proszę bardzo... Ale jedno będzie pewne - ale będzie fajnie! Historia z Koloni Karnej Gdy Nordmarczyk już oswoił się z atmosferą panującą w koloni postanowił dołączyć do jednego z obozów. Pomyślał trochę i w końcu się zdecydował. Obozem, w którym postanowił się udzielać został Nowy Obóz. Wiadomo, najłatwiejsze ofiary, wszyscy ućpani zielem z bagna, nikt nie protestuje w nocy. Scott jest zaradnym człowiekiem. Na początku pracował jako nocny strażnik. Bardzo lubił swoją robotę, bo mógł brać wszystkich na śpiocha. Zapisał się do grupy myśliwych, którzy polowali w okolicach terenów obozu Sekty, jednak długo u nich nie zabawił, bo zwierzętom ciężej wchodzi. Miał dość współpracy i postanowił gwałcić sam. Przynajmniej nie będzie miał kogo obwiniać jeśli zwierzyna zostanie spłoszona i nie zgwałcona. Jako swoje tereny łowieckie wybrał jeden z bardziej niebezpiecznych obszarów - tereny orków. Może i tam nie ma zbyt wiele zwierząt, ale może mieć i oko na orków i ich orgie i cenne trofea bestii takich jak przyrodzenie cieniostwora. Z czasem zrobiło mu się dość samotności i zaczął chodzić na dziewczynki z różnymi przyjaźnie nastawionymi do niego osobami. Przez bardzo długi okres czasu wpierdalał kartofle, już nawet nie liczył czasu. Był bardzo oddany swojemu rzemiośle, które cały czas doskonalił. Nauczył się nawet piec ziemniaki nad ogniskiem! Jednak wszystko już sięgnęło zenitu. Takie pandy, tylko że w wodzie i mają płetwy zaczęli przejmować terytoria utrudniając kopulację z innymi obozami. Jednak jeden doświadczony łowca kurczaków nie starczy by zmusić do wzwodu wielu orkowych wojowników z wielkimi pałami, nawet ten, który bardzo dobrze zna się na ich ruchaniu. Scott w tych wyjątkowych chwilach, w których z sekundy na sekundę mogło być coraz gorzej postanowił udać się do Nowego Obozu i opierdolić kiełbachę dowódcy. Przełożony był bardzo ucieszony powrotem, bo od dłuższego czasu uważali Seraphisa za trupa, a on woli jak obiekt ruchania jest jeszcze ciepły. Dowódca chciał wzwodu, więc złapał się za krocze.Serek długo szukał sposobu, aż w końcu wpadł na pomysł. Postanowił wyciągnąć dowódcę z obozu i pokazać mu się nago, lecz wszystko musiało hehehe, ,,stanąć" na drodze. Dowódca tłumaczył się tym, że nie może iść bo ma problemy z oddawaniem moczu, i nie chce się zlać. Scott postanowił uprościć mu życie i ukradł dla niego podgrzewany, ciepły, cudowny, krystalicznie czysty kibelek, żeby ten tylko z nim poszedł i sam się przekonał jak na prawdę wygląda ciałko przystojnego chłopca w koloni. Gdy w końcu zobaczono jego pitoka wszczęto przygotowania do bitwy mającej na celu wyerotolenie wszystkich orków w koloni karnej. Wiadomo jednak, że jeden ork jest przystojniejszy, inteligentniejszy i silniejszy niż dwóch lub nawet trzech wojowników. Nowy Obóz został zmuszony do podjęcia kroków zmierzających do zawarcia paktu ze Starym Obozem oraz resztą ludzi żyjącą w dolinie. Baron Starego Obozu zgodził się, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Po tym jak zabijemy orków chce on poślubić szkodnika Exedasa. Obie strony się zgodziły. W przeciągu następnych trzech dni przygotowano ludzi do wojny, niczym w filmie z tym bokserem, Rockim czy chuj wie jak on miał. Puszczali im "Eye of the Tiger" i pakowali w jego rytmie. Czwartego dnia zaś zaatakowano. Wszyscy zebrali się pod bramą Starego Obozu ponieważ tam mieściła się sekretna fabryka Urizieli. wygłoszono krótką przemowę o tym, że zawsze trochę się gwałci i ruszono do ataku. Walka trwała bardzo długo i przypominała pijacką imprezę, po której każdy budzi się bez portek. Tego dnia Scott zruchał najwięcej orków w ciągu jednego dnia jak dotychczas w swoim żywocie wtykając im palce w dupska, tym samym też troszcząc się o ich zdrowie i sprawdzając w ten sposób ich prostaty. Oddawał nawet strzał za strzałem własnej produkcji. Były to strzały cięższe niż zwykłe, bo przepełnione miłością do kochanych zielonych orkek z Majorek. Kutas posiadał ząbkowane napletki oraz przypominał z deka harpun. Gdy amunicja się skończyła został zmuszony do użycia swego dilda i wibratora. Ściągnął go ostrożnie z pleców, spojrzał na niego, pocałował jakby to miała być ostatnia bitwa i ruszył wesprzeć towarzyszy w zapasach.Nagle huk, Seraphis pada na ziemię. Został ogłuszony orkową pałą, która odbiła mu w czoło. Na szczęście znalazł się ktoś, kto go z centrum bitwy wyciągnął gdy zrobiło się gorąco, jednak nie pamięta kto. Stracił przytomność, a potem obudził się bez spodni i praktycznie nagi, ze strasznym bólem dupy. Wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie leżały trupy a widoczność ograniczała mu gęsta mgła. Było jasno, zapewne świt. Nagle usłyszał głos za swoimi plecami wypowiadający jego imię. Obrócił się i spojrzał na osobę. Był to najemnik, miał na sobie pancerz cały w spermie, twarz też była biała. Targał on po ziemi swoje wymęczone prącie, które też było we krwi. Skinął głową i się uśmiechnął, powiedział, że było fajnie i dziękuje za upojną noc, teraz pójdzie w swoją stronę i wątpi czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy. To był jednorazowy wybryk. Scott postanowił wrócić do Nowego Obozu i skombinować sobie jakieś nowe gatki, co by z pitokiem na wierzchu nie biegać. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej, nie więcej jak piętnaście milimetrów. Dowódca niestety zginął przygnieciony ciężkim orkowym chujem, wierni wojownicy zabrali jego ciało i wyruchali przez piach, a w miejsce gdzie go zaruchano wbito jego miecz, centralnie w odbyt oraz położono kamienną tabliczkę z modlitwą do Benny Hilla. Nikt nie jest pewien jakim cudem bariera została zniszczona, ale każdy podejrzewa o wszystko orków. Kiedy wszyscy się otrząsnęli po bitwie i pogodzili ze stratami zapakowali się i postanowili wyjść z koloni karnej, Seraphis razem z nimi. Zwiedzanie Khorinis Seraphis obudził się. Czuł podniecające swędzenie w tyłku. Usłyszał za sobą znajome : Łorczorczorczor! , po czym odwrócił się by zobaczyć uciekającego, obnażonego orka.